Understanding
by yaminakathy
Summary: Pg to be safe. Yugi is stressed and is having troubles. Yami wants to help yugi, at first yugi didn't want it and thought Yami to be a problem, will friendship shine through this problem or will it be destroyed?


To/For Pharaoh Atemu.. like you, writing helps me get a grasp on situation I can't understand. This also has my worries and fears about posting this.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Understanding

How can one truly understand the meaning of keeping a secret to protect someone?

When one does ask for the help. Should the person find a secret way to help the person the at might be found annoying my another, or grab the bull my the horns and face it straight on and tell that person that your going to help them.

It was these thoughts the passed through Yami's mind as he had became worried about yugi and the stress that was building up on him.

Over the many weeks hours and sleepless nights yugi had studied for an important test that could set his future or hold him still for another year. Things had looked up for him, For the longest time even with the sleepless night's yugi had appeared fine.

Yami helped a book he had remember what yugi told him earlier when he found it.

"It's a journal Yami, its to keep my thoughts in it," yugi had said.

Yami looked around Yugi's bedroom from the point of view of the bed. Everything held an innocent to it.

After reading the journal Yami new better, yugi was doing this so others wouldn't have to know and worry about him, but before yugi had keep it locked and somewhere secret, and before he left for school he left it out, unlocked, like maybe he wanted Yami to find it.

' What am I going to do little one?' Yami thought to himself. Some of the news terrified him in the journal but was glad to find things hadn't gone that far.

Yami thought of ways he could help yugi, and maybe lead him to the road of to recovery.

Yami took a deep breath as he opens the journal again.

**Dear journal,**

**I don't know what to do anymore, the stress is getting to me,**

**This test and what happen at school, It's becoming too much at times and I just want some relief from it. I even thought… **

Yami closed the journal quickly he could bear to read anymore. He moved his tan hand to his chest. He maybe a 5,000 year old pharaoh but he had a heart still, the sadness, stress and guilt ate away at him. All this time, and yugi had covered it up. What sort of Yami was he to be blind to yugi true intentions?

The slamming of the door and a bell alerted Yami that yugi had returned from school.

It seemed timed ticked away as he thought how much yugi had hid stuff away from him. He quickly placed the book back where it was left. And lay on the bed. In a fake sleep.

So calm, so naïve the same traits know about yugi or the face he had put on, he couldn't bare the guilt if other people knew what he did when he noticed the journal was in the spot he left it, and it wasn't locked. He looked over at Yami.

Did he know the truth? Would he say why didn't you tell me? Or was he disappointed at him.

" I know your faking pharaoh," yugi said icily

Yami turned over and swifter his eyes downward, not even looking at yugi as he left the room.

No Yami could face it now, how could he? He barely understood what was going on himself. He had too many emotions himself to deal with out dealing with questions from yugi.

Later that night

Yugi was in the bathroom, the whole time yugi arrived home Yami hadn't spoken a word to him, quietly Yami tip-toed into yugi bedroom leaving a sheet of paper before he left,

Even if it would be a bumpy road he would help yugi however he could even if yugi was going to help him

One the paper where a series of quotes by tons of different people.

Yugi had return to his room and looked at the paper and read a few of them out loud to himself.

"**Maybe you are here on earth to learn that life is what you make it, and it's to be enjoyed."_ - Dick Sutphen_**

**The most wasted of all days is that during which one has not laughed.  
_- Nicolas Chamfort _**

**The art of being happy lies in the power of extracting happiness from common things.  
_- Henry Ward Beecher _**

**Your living is determined not so much by what life brings you as by the attitude you bring to life; not so much by what happens to you as by the way your mind looks at what happens.  
_Lewis L. Dunnington_**

But he one to really struck yugi was

"By your thoughts you are daily, even hourly, building your life; you are carving your destiny."  
_- Ruth Barrick Golden_

What was one to think of this? Yugi knew for sure that Yami had read his journal and was trying to help him, but the quotes where semi annoying.

' What a pathetic way and try to helping me' yugi thought bitterly

Yugi thought this because no one understood the real him. Even he himself didn't understood the internal changes inside him. But their was one question could he survive this change by himself or was he going to need a helping hand?

Meanwhile with Yami

Yami had taken down to writing what he was going to do to help yugi, slowly as he was writing trying to hid the underlying cause for it all he realized the father he wrote the more, the less he had to say, the message was clear he wanted to help, and the point of not knowing help was wanted, and if by doing this was he becoming a pest, did he add on to yugi insanity an extra weight on the burden.

Yami sucked in his breath. His decision as selfish as it was, he owed it to yugi, to help him, after all the help he got, and he was in indebted to Yugi

Yami made the long walk to Yugi's room.

" Yugi we need to talk," Yami said.

A common phrase people use when something is wrong.

" There nothing to talk about pharaoh, you know the answer you read my journal so leave me alone," yugi said icily glaring at Yami's crimson eyes.

"No, yugi.. Listen, I'm sorry, I contributed to your problem, I know I have annoyed you know, but this is my last effort to communicate to you. That I want to help you, I want to take your burden for you, I know one something happens to a person they are never the same again and at times that is good and other times it bad, yugi this change in you, now that I understand I'm worried its been so long since I seen you smile laugh," Yami said as tears comes form his eyes.

" You don't know anything, your lying you don't want to help, you don't care what do you think I have no right to have my own problems pharaoh," yugi said yelling.

Eye contact was no longer part of the conversation.

Yami looked down in defeat as he turned away tears running down his face. "Yugi, you don't understand, friends help eachother, I want to take your burden, or at less a part of it, there is too much for one to handle, sometimes, yugi its okay to change, its okay to be by your self, but there is a line to that, Yugi's its okay to ask for help, I just want to help you," Yami said hoping yugi would understand his words and the emotion that was with them

" Just go pharaoh," yugi yelled.

Yugi was lost and couldn't hear the help and advice Yami was giving him, soon yugi was standing alone in the room, the faint ring of the bell as some one left the game shop most likely Yami.

Alone. His own burden to carry, no help, dealing with it on his own. This is what yugi wanted, but even yugi began to see the error in this, but was it to late to ask for help, maybe Yami wasn't trying to be annoying or change him, maybe all Yami wanted to do was help in a small way if yugi let him.

Let his hear be the way yugi left his home/game shop, it wasn't far before he saw Yami's standing under a tree. In his rush yugi hadn't noticed it was pouring and he had no jacket, he was becoming soaked.

From under the tree Yami thought little yugi. Coming closer. 'Maybe, he.. Nah but he's cold I should see him home,' Yami thought to himself as he ran to yugi, giving him his coat and umbrella.

" Why?" was all yugi could say as they headed back to the game shop, and as Yami wrapped yugi up in blanket and made him a warm drink.

" Because yugi, that is what friends do, I just want you to know that, and I will always be here for you." Yami said with a small smile turning bigger as he looked yugi in the eye.

Time would only tell if things got better, but one thing is for sure, Yugi and Yami will never be the same again.

THE END

There is no more. Don't ask for more. No this is THE END okay! This is a one-shot. Okay.

I hope you all like. .

Sadly this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but then I would be repeating myself. No flames plz.


End file.
